


器5

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng
Summary: 第四章在2-3的chapter2里面





	器5

月之森  
时间一晃而过，9岁的朝美绪在自己生日的第二天，几乎一夜长大。  
那一天，整个月之森的人们都沉浸在听到噩耗的惊讶与悲伤中：人王龙真咲，驾崩。  
朝美绪9岁生日当晚，得到了父亲赠与的，也是自己人生中第一把佩剑，是一把长剑，尺寸比父亲用的略小一些，金属的手柄上没有太多复杂的花纹，一颗红宝石的镶嵌恰到好处的显示了拥有者高贵的身份。朝美绪握着佩剑，对明天充满了期待。月之森普通的男孩子们，从12岁开始可以开始学习剑术，长辈们根据自家孩子的个人条件会从西洋剑、长剑、短剑、重剑中选择适合的佩剑给到孩子们，这也是孩子们作为男人成长第一步的标志。朝美绪早就对剑术课觊觎已久，几次三番要求美弥提前开课，美弥以“骨头长得还不够硬”为由拒绝了好几年，却在他9岁生日前的一段时间对人王提出想提前教授朝美绪剑术的话题。龙真咲立刻同意应该让大儿子提早学会保护自己为佳，命人赶制了佩剑。而这段时间的美弥瑠璃佳，觉得万分头痛。当年从星岭过来时，他认真的检查了龙真咲的身体，人王过早衰弱的原因和他在来时路上推测的差不多--精灵血的特殊克制后果。精灵是一种寿命很长的种族，生育力极低，因此群体一直不算庞大，没有天敌也几乎无欲无求，一片森林足够他们世代居住。精灵们性格温和却不喜欢与外界接触，月之森的精灵在精灵界中算是最擅长社交的一群了，因此月之森才会知道诸多关于精灵种族的特性，其中一条就是血液克制。同族的血液对于精灵们来说是最厉害的毒药。曾经有年轻的精灵犯下不可饶恕的错误，最终行刑时，就是让他饮下精灵血，这是最保险的杀死精灵的方法，人类常见的各种刑法，都无法让精灵的灵魂消散，而灵魂不散，就有可能依附在任何其他生灵身上，吸取养分后再次复活。  
很明显，龙真咲定是服用过精灵血，或者说是有精灵血成分的药剂，那计量微弱的精灵血仿佛慢性毒药一般蚕食着人王的身体，而与他同出同住的爱希皇后完全不会受影响。  
美弥当时用星岭的特殊秘法自损三成生命之力加上珍贵的法则水晶碎片将人王体内的异常血液尽可能的清出体外，才使得龙真咲恢复如初，自己为此卧床一个月承受法则水晶反噬之苦。而后每次人王用餐前，都要对食物使用特殊法咒清除不知是否存在的异常。  
即使是这样小心翼翼，该来的还是会来。精灵血脉留给人王的那微弱的先知能力让龙真咲知道有些命运是不可逆的，因为星岭的庇护而拖延下来的最后期限即将到来。就在自己心有所感的时候，神使美弥看到南十字星亮起了紫光，月亮的光芒已被乌云遮盖，心中同样感叹命运之不可逆，来到人王身边，力求让身后之事进展得顺利些。朝美绪9岁生日的当晚，王子如往常一般入睡了，爱希皇后端着睡前的白葡萄酒进入卧室，看到躺在床上的龙真咲闭上了眼睛，一手陲在床边，一本书跌落在地上。皇后放下酒杯，跪在床边握住了人王垂下的手，感受那微凉的温度和停止的脉搏，然后摇响了呼唤侍者的手铃。进来的却是美弥神使，爱希皇后看着神使没有说话，拿起人王的手贴在自己脸上，闭上双眼留下了眼泪。美弥看着窗外，月亮又再次出现了。世界就是这样残酷，老国王去世了，新的王又会诞生，月亮不会为任何朝代的更替做出改变。

珠城辽在一场装模作样的选举后，名正言顺的登上了月之森人王宝座，爱希皇后被授予爱希礼夏女大公称号，赐予近郊封地，带着晓千星搬进贞德别馆，朝美绪作为王储仍然住在皇宫内。  
失去了母亲陪伴的小王子，变得沉默而忧伤，在和美弥导师的一番长谈之后，朝美绪知道了许多孩子不需要知道的事，背负起王室家族特殊的沉重及自己需要面对的命运。

朝美绪日记1  
祖卡阴历102年9月3日  
这也许是黑暗到来的日子，我才刚过完生日，然后没等到天亮，美弥导师进到我房间将我唤醒，告诉我：“陛下去世了。”我听到后第一反应就是向神祈祷，这不是真的，一切都不是真的。导师握着我的手，很用力，于是我清醒了，忽然明白知己早就知道，这些天看着面色越来越惨白的父亲，一言不发的母亲，欲言又止的光月伯父，忽然忙碌不已的导师，然后到今天，父亲给我了我佩剑，让我开始和导师学习剑术，我是怎么回答的呢？恩，故作开心的欢呼，对父亲展露最大的笑容，然后，假装不知道看似瘦弱的导师其实是个剑术高手，蹦蹦跳跳的叫嚣要打败导师…在父亲面前，我总觉得让他觉得我是个孩子就可以了，一直到最后，我连自己都骗过去，以为自己仍然可以做个孩子。  
导师和我说了许多话，让我不知该作何反应。我该怎么理解自己其实是个拥有雪域少年灵魂的躯壳这件事？我最信任的导师，并不是为了我而来的，我的大亲友kanato才是月之森真正的王子？堇花女神，我来到这月之森的意义，就是为了帮另一个人挡掉可能发生的灾祸吗？为什么是我呢？我自己的人生又该如何走下去呢？  
虽然不甘心，我还是只能将这些问题问向导师。那么些年，导师面对我的问题没有任何一次会给出不明确的答案，这样的智者，一定可以解救我。  
导师没有让我失望，他说的话我必须记下来，免得以后忘记了：“女神没有偏心，我们知道的只是月之森王子可以预测的命运，而谁又知道雪域亲王之子会遇到什么呢？阴谋这个词在王室中谁都不会陌生，灵魂也好肉体也好，现在你和kanato都是独立的人，你们是那么自由，如果每个人都有一本剧本，我们这样的角色的每一句台词每一个动作，都是女神安排好的，而你们的剧本里只有大纲，任何的大纲之外的故事都由你们自己谱写，这是件多么美妙的事。女神这样爱着你们两个人，而现在，你的第一章已经结束了，你从此以后，要作为一个男人活下去。”  
不管导师有没有骗我，我都算想通了。这是不得不接受的现实，我有自己不得不进行下去的命运，齿轮既然转到我这里了，我绝不逃避。即便我注定要离开这片土地，也要走的漂漂亮亮不留遗憾。


End file.
